Together in the coffin
by Wormtail96
Summary: My first fic in of this show. Sulking alone in his coffin bed at night, Thatch's right hand girl comes to make him feel better. Slight Thatch/Dummy Girl.


**(A/N) My very first _Casper's Scare School_ fic.**

What can I say? I kind of like this here show, including the character Thatch. True, the show has its faults here and there - it's not PERFECT - but I do like the overall idea of the show and it does deliver more often than not. I guess I would call it a 3.5/5 sort of show, but that's just me.

Anyway, yeah, this oneshot involves a little Thatch/Dummy Girl fluff. Enjoy.

* * *

**Casper's Scare School**

Together in the coffin

Thatch lay in his small cramped stone coffin of a bed, his head nestled against his soft pillow. It was hard for him to get comfortable that night and go to sleep and it was not due to the fact that was sleeping in a closed in space.

He had had quite a bad day at Scare School. An 'F' on his science paper; coming last in laps through the obstacle course in gym and worse, falling flat on his face in the cafeteria, the green tasty mesh that was his lunch coating his head. And who should come over to offer to help him up other than…Casper.

'Casper the Friendly Ghost' was the title that he had somewhat unintentionally earned himself. Thatch hated Casper, that was known by just about everyone in the school. He had developed his disliking of him from their very first meeting on the ship to school. It was not just because Casper was friendly, oh no, it was because he had the one thing Thatch did not have and yearned for most of all; respect.

Thatch just could not understand it. Why his own henchmen; Mosshead, Slither and even his right hand girl Dummy Girl recently seemed to show a sort of liking of Casper as well. In fact, even the teachers, including Prof. Thirddegree Burns, Frankengymteacher and even Headmasters Alder and Dash had developed a few shimmers of respect towards him.

It just did not make any sense to him. Thatch was a proud creature and he was mean, violent and loud. These were all great compliments for being a creature. Casper possessed nothing close to these traits and yet still, everyone liked him more. How did he do it? How?!

_Creek._

He heard the lid of his coffin slowly begin to open and Thatch's eyes shot open as he turned over.

"Thatch?"

"…Dummy Girl?"

It was her; the marionette/dummy/doll girl with dark blue hair done up in pig tails and wearing a purple shirt and red skirt. She was always one of Thatch's most prominent cronies. "Hey…" She said softly in her cute Brooklyn accent, peering in slightly. "You alright?"

"Does it matter?" Thatch scoffed, turning back over. "Go back to your dusty shelf."

She frowned and said crossly, "Hey, I was just checking if you were okay. No need to bite my head off." When Thatch huffed with crossed arms and did not respond, Dummy Girl scowled and hissed, "Okay, you know what? Fine! I try to be nice and this is the thanks I get?! Screw you, Thatch!" She was then about to slam the lid of the coffin shut.

"Wait!"

Dummy Girl stopped and she looked back into the coffin, where she saw Thatch looking at her again, this time appearing very concerned.

"D-don't leave. I'm sorry." Thatch apologised, looking immediately regretful. "I've just…had a bad day, is all."

Her otherwise fixed wooden expression softened again and she asked him gently, "You want me to come in and talk about it?"

Thatch's expression hardened and he looked away again. "No!"

"By "no", do you really mean "yes"?"

He sighed in defeat, looking back over his shoulder. "Yes." The little vampire confirmed.

Dummy Girl nodded and slowly and quietly slipped into the coffin, closing the lid once inside. "What's wrong, Thatch?" She asked him, shuffling over to his side in the coffin. "You look like someone went and snapped your fangs off."

"I'll give you one guess." Thatch muttered, looking up at the grey stone lid of his coffin as if looking into space.

"Casper?" as if she did not already know.

Thatch put his hands together and snarled, "Yeah -- Casper! I am so sick of that marshmallow boy!"

The living dummy sighed, closing her eyes and putting her hands behind her head. "Aww, come on, Thatch, Casper ain't that bad."

Growling, Thatch glared at her and banged his fist against the side of his coffin. "But that's just it! He's not bad at all! He's the exact opposite! And you know what really grinds my gears? Everyone LIKES HIM over ME!!"

Suddenly, the voice of Ra the Mummy yelled from his own Egyptian coffin from across the dormitory,_ "Hey, shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"_

"Go suck a doorknob, Bandage boy!" Yelled back Thatch loudly. He turned his attention back to Dummy Girl. "But yeah, you get the message. I'm the genuine article! THE Prince of darkness and they hate me!"

"Thatch, you gotta understand…times are changing." Dummy Girl told him dismally, putting her wooden hand on his shoulder. "Creatures are becoming more…soft. Frankenstein, Dracula and all those other famous ghouls…no one's scared of them anymore. Do you see any kids looking under their bed for the Bogeyman anymore? It's now just all chainsaw wielding masked lunatics. There's no real point in trying to being the top dogs anymore. You've gotta to learn to deal with that."

Thatch was taken back by those words. He found himself with absolutely nothing to rebuttal her with. Was she right? Had he been completely blind to a drastically changing creature world in which he now had to readapt?

"But this is ME. I'm a creature and proud of it, Dummy Girl! I mean, all I've ever wanted to be is a terrifying creature. One with his own balled and whose mere mention of name would soil even the whitest of undies! But if what you say is true…" Thatch looked as if he was going to weep his hated acid tears that always ruined his best capes. He rubbed his temples. "I'm gonna be living a lonely, and I mean lonely life."

Understanding how he felt, Dummy Girl got an idea. When he was facing the other way, she shuffled up closer to Thatch's side and rested her smooth wooden head on his shoulder.

He did not resist her. Dummy Girl's head did not only just feel vinyl smooth but it was also…warm. Thatch turned over. He reached his grey hand and put his palm at the back of her head, feeling her blue hair. It was a lovely silk -- soft to the touch.

Soon, their foreheads touched and they wrapped their arms around each other in a peaceful embrace.

They were in a state of complete harmony and it would have lasted all night, if it were not for…

_"Oh, finally! Silence! Now we can at last get some sleep!"_ Mantha the zombie girl's voice yelled from her own bed.

Dummy Girl frowned angrily and yelled over at Mantha, even though she could not see her, "Eat my sawdust, Brainless!"

_"Ooooh, great comeback!"_ Ra's voice snapped back sarcastically. _"How sorry we are that we interrupted you and Thatch's lip wrestling session!"_

"Hey, don't you talk to her like that!" Thatch warned furiously.

_"Oh, yeah, what are you gonna do about it?!"_ Mantha goaded with the tone of voice from someone prepared to throw-down.

Ra chipped in haughtily, _"Yeah, you gonna bite us with those baby teeth your call fangs?!"_

That was it. Ra and Mantha were now asking for it. Thatch and Dummy Girl looked at each other, both knowing what they wanted to do and nodded to each other. Forget Casper. The Mummy and the Zombie were true nuisances and opponents who would give a real frill from beating up.

"Beat them?" Dummy Girl grinned at him.

Thatch sniggered and he put his hand on the lid of his coffin to open it up. "Maul them!"

After he opened the lid of the coffin, Thatch and Dummy Girl both leaped out of the coffin and rolled up their sleeves. "Alright, that's it! It's go time!"

It would seem that their idea of a good time together was beating up their rivals. Oh well, at least that is one thing they would always have in common.

**End**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N) So yeah. Don't be too harsh. Remember, this is my first dip into doing a fanmake of this how. Read and Review.  
**


End file.
